


Summer Shenanigans

by IvyCpher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Lance (Voltron) Can't Swim, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Lance pesters Keith about being short and swimming in the deep end of the lake when he can't even swim himself.





	Summer Shenanigans

It was a hot July day and Lance was more than thankful for the chilly waters of the lake. He was laying on a giant, orange slice floaty with a floppy sun hat on. He laid on his back and listened to the gentle hiss of the water's waves and the buzzing of the bugs.

He, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge were staying at Allura and Lotor's summer cabin, the perks of having rich friends right? It was nearing evening and Hunk and Pidge were at the cabin, working on barbecue for dinner; and Keith was out picking up some of the ingredients they had forgotten. Lance had quickly ran off to the lake before he could be tasked with anything, and because of the heat, no one tried to follow him.

Lance grinned under his sunhat and dipped his hand into the cool, green lake, hair rose on his arm and he sighed. "This is the life," He said aloud.

"It sure is."

Lance bolted up like an electric shock had been set through him, his sun hat fell off onto the floaty and he frantically looked around him until he saw Keith, bobbing in the water. "What the hell man?" He looked towards the lake house than back to Keith. "When did you even get back? And how did you swim out here without me hearing you?"

Keith rolled his eyes and swam closer to the floaty to put his arms on it. His long hair was tied back in a low ponytail and his bangs were wet and plastered to his forehead. "I literally just got back," He licked a few droplets of water from his lips. "And haven't you ever learned to swim quietly?"

Lance grabbed his sun hat and put it back on, the rim flopped in front of his eyes and he had to push it up with his wrist. "I never wanted to be a water assassin ninja when I grew up, so no." He stuck his tongue out in a playful manner.

With a laugh, Keith stuck his tongue out too. "Then what  _ did  _ you want to be?"

"An archeologist on the moon, duh! I wanted to dig up alien bones." Lance nodded proudly, "But- wait how are you swimming out here?" He looked over the edge of the floaty and saw his face reflected back at him in the water. "Isn't it like ten feet deep here?"

"Because my dad taught me to swim when I was little?" Keith answered in a questioning tone. "What's your point?"

"Because! Babe, how do I put this lightly-?" Lance sighed and gestured vaguely. "You're 5'6"."

Keith groaned and pushed himself away from Lance and his floaty. He laid on his back in a dead man's float and closed his eyes. "What does my height have anything to do with how I swim?"

"I just meant that-" Lance looked at how Keith was drifting further away from him and then started to paddle closer to him, all the while still sitting on the floaty. "I just meant that you're so small! And the waters deep! And you don't have a floatly or pool noodle or anything!" He puffed, finally reaching Keith. "I'm not using my privilege of your boyfriend to mock your height this time, I swear!"

Keith opened one of his eyes, "You mocked my height even  _ before  _ we started dating, Lance."

"That was different! That was flirting!" Lance flopped on his stomach on the floaty and grabbed Keith's hand in the water. "Now I just do it because I love you but we're not talking about your baby, adorable height." He breathed, a grin pulling at his lips. "We're talking about how you being in such deep waters without a floaty makes me feel uneasy."

"Lance the only one in deep waters now is  _ you!"  _ Keith grumbled, but he didn't pull his hand away from Lance's grip. "I don't need a floaty, I'm fine! I can swim without anyone's help!"

"I'm not saying you can't!"

"Yeah but it feels like it!" Keith huffed, and turned away, and for a moment he was silent. Then he asked, "Would it honestly make you feel better if I got a floaty?"

"Ugh, yes!"

"Then scoot over."

"Wait, what."

Keith sighed, "I said scoot over! I'm not going back to get my own floaty when I clearly don't need one." He took his hand out of Lance's and pulled the orange floaty nearer to him. His arms dripped water onto the shiny, plastic smelling thing. "So scoot over if you want me to get on a floaty."

"If this thing pops you're buying me a new citrus baby." Lance muttered, scooting over on the floaty.

"Sure, if it gets popped I'll get you a new one." Keith rolled his eyes and attempted to pull himself onto the floaty. But it was hard, he slipped and slid and couldn't get a decent hold on the thing. It wobbled dangerously. "Some help would be nice, Mr. I'm-Worried-About-My-Boyfriend's-Safety-Even-Though-He-Could-Whoop-My-Ass-McClain."

Lance gasped and stuck out his hand to Keith, "Hey, for your information it's I'm-Worried-About-My-Boyfriend's-Safety-Even-Though-He-Could-Whoop-My-Ass-McClain-Kogane to you! I earned your last name fair and square."

"We're not even married-" Keith shook his head, he grabbed ahold of Lance's hand and tried to pull himself back up on the floaty again.

"We don't have to be married to have each other's names," Lance said absentmindedly. The floaty was quaking under them, making little waves in the water. Keith was just almost on it, but it was turning and rising under Lance until the orange thing tipped and sent them both into the lake with a splash.

Lance popped out of the water with a shrieking sputter, he was flailing his arms and trying desperately to stay afloat."Keith! Where are you!? Where's my hat!?" He spun around in the water and when Keith surfaced besides him, he latched to him like a lifeline.

"Lance!" Keith shouted, trying to keep his head above water while Lance clung to him and made it horribly hard for him to swim. "What are you doing? Just swim!"

"I-I can't swim all that well! Why do you think I stayed on the floaty?" Lance gasped, accidentally pushing Keith down to keep himself above water. "And I've lost my hat!"

Keith shot out of the water and coughed, "You're literally drowning me and all you're worried about is  _ your hat?"  _ He screamed. 

"Oh shit! Sorry!" Lance loosened his grip on Keith, but still clung to him like a child.

They were both breathing heavily for a moment while Keith regained his ability to tread water with Lance hanging off of him like a leech. "Lance?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"You mean to tell me that you can't swim yet you came out to the deepest part of this lake? Is that right?"

"Yeah but I did it on the floaty. What's your point?"

"My- my point?" Keith asked exhaustedly. "My point is that you were getting on me for being  _ short  _ and being out this far when you can't even  _ swim!" _

"Well it's because I can't swim that I got worried about you being out this far!" Cried Lance. "If something happened to you I wouldn't of been able to help!"

Keith just closed his eyes and sighed, then he slowly started to swim back to shore with Lance still hanging off of him. "Well now you know I know how to swim," He muttered. "How about I get you a new sunhat if you take swimming lessons?"

As they passed it, Lance reached out and grabbed the handle of his orange floaty. It trailed behind them in the water and bobbed on the ripples. "Fine, but only if you teach me."

"Only if you don't drown me in the process."

"I can't promise anything."

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt list and my friend picked something from it and picked klance. I don't remember what the orignal line was, but it turned into this.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
